


brighter than a birthday candle

by madelynaddell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, i hope i do ushiten justice, middle school babies🥺, my sister asked me to write this, theyre just so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelynaddell/pseuds/madelynaddell
Summary: Tendou was used to being alone, so it was no shock to him when no one came to his 12th birthday.Will Wakatoshi save the day?based off a post i saw on tiktok or twitter, i can’t remember :(
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	brighter than a birthday candle

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! long time no see my lovelies, i’m going to try to get back into my writing when i have off days. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Akira is my OC who will be Tendous mom. Tendou means “heavens path” and satori means some form of “enlightenment” so Tendous moms name being Akira which means “bright and clear dawn” just made a lot of sense to me!!

Honestly, Tendou already knew he wasn’t too popular to begin with at school. Boys pushed him and girls avoided him, but he thought he had at least one person in the whole grade that would at least send him well wishes or a present at his doorstep. He severely overestimated his classmates kindness. And while that was all well and good, rejection didn’t bother him anymore, the one person that actually did disappoint him was Wakatoshi-kun. He had asked WEEKS in advance to ensure that his one and only bestfriend would be able to celebrate his birthday with him, because you only turn 12 once. But here he is, 48 minutes into his “party” and not a 5’10, stalky, quiet boy in sight. It was upsetting, but by Monday he’d be over it, and ready to follow Wakatoshi around like a lost dog again. 

His mother slowly crept up to him, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.  
“Satori? How about we clean up and put on one of your shows?” Akira asked sympathetically. Tendou appreciated the notion, his mom never really understood his weird obsession with anime, but nevertheless she was supportive. 

Tendou released a shaky sigh and stood from the table, grabbing his moms hand and following her into the living room where he was welcomed with the sight of 3 boxes, each wrapped in vibrant colored paper. Warmth filled his chest as he ran towards the presents, each of them wrapped in vibrant colored paper and a silver bow to match. Unwrapping them went by quickly, and while his mom would berate him for opening them too quickly to actually ENJOY the presents, she still was happy to see her baby interested in his presents. 

Gifts now put away, Tendou went to his room to grab a blanket as Akira went to prepare snacks for the afternoon ahead of them. A carton of chocolate ice cream, pocky, mochi, and taiyaki covered the tray that Akira placed on their kotatsu. Snuggling up next to his mom, Tendou silently ate his ice cream as they began to rewatch the first episode of the Great Pretender.

When he woke up two things were apparent. 

1\. He had melted ice cream all over his shirt.  
2\. His mom was gone, and was silently talking to a baritone voice near the entrance.

Standing up, he checked the time and saw it was just about 3:00 pm, and silently walked towards his mom. Turning the corner, he abruptly stopped, too shocked to walk any further. 

Akira turned to face him with a bright smile on her face, Satori! Look who’s here for your birthday!” she exclaimed. Looking past her, he could see a bashful look Ushijima Wakatoshi, holding a small bouquet of orchids and roses, and an even smaller box. 

“Hello..” he said hesitantly, not knowing how to gauge Tendou’s reaction to his appearance.

Satori began to move before his brain could even comprehend what he was doing. He wrapped his thin arms around Wakatoshi’s neck, his slender frame falling into Ushijima’s much larger one. Tears filled his eyes as he pulled away,  
“Hi! I’m so glad you could make it!”.  
“As am i.” he said, not realizing the kinda of effect he was having on Tendou’s heart. 

Giggling, Tendou reached for his wrist and drug Ushijima through his house, to their outdoor balcony to get some privacy in the warm May weather. Sitting down, Ushijima began to talk,  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it on time, I’m sure you had enough fun with all your other friends, but I’m here now.” he said it with so much sorrow and hope in his voice that Tendou couldn’t break it to him that no, he didn’t have fun before Wakatoshi had shown up. But now that he was here, that was all that mattered. He has HIS Wakatoshi-kun here. And they were going to celebrate for as long as possible. Frantically waving his hands, he laughed it off  
“It’s okay Wakatoshi-kun! You’re here now, with presents too!” he smiled, Ushijima’s eyes lingering on Satori’s sweet and genuine looking smile, rather then the nerve shattering one he wore when on the court. Coughing slightly, Tendou drew his attention away from his obvious oogling and onto something for appropriate, his birthday gift.  
The moment it was in reach Tendou greedily grabbed it, setting it in his lap and giving Wakatoshi a quick smile as he began to rip the wrapping paper. Wakatoshi was nervous, it was simple and plain. He had been worrying over Tendou’s gift for weeks, until just this morning he realized he still didn’t have a gift for his dearest friend. That’s when he realized he had to go to the store, and it was already too late for him to be timely, so he forgo the rushing and took his time. In the end the gift was a lot better then what he thought it would end up being. While distracted by his thoughts, Tendou’s sharp inhale brought him back to reality.  
Tears returned to his eyes when Satori saw the gift. It was a simple dark picture frame, with a picture of him and Wakatoshi the first day the ever had volleyball practice together. All around the image were tiny heart stickers ranging in color, it was so straightforward and simple, so Wakatoshi, that Tendou almost cried again. Holding back tears, Tendou carefully set the picture down and gave Ushijima another hug, this time he could reciprocate the action. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he felt warmth inside him and around him, he felt safe, happy, and loved. 

Pulling away slightly, Tendou looked down at Ushijima, a content smile on his lips. Ushijima was entranced, they were so young, but he cared for Tendou so much. He leaned forward, and when Tendou didn’t pull back, he continued until he felt the light touch of Satori’s lips on his. It didn’t last long, it wasn’t heavy and passionate, but it wasn’t supposed to be, didn’t have to be. It felt like a declaration, a promise, that Ushijima would never miss one of Satori’s birthdays again. 

The promise ring sitting right next the photo frame on Tendou’s dresser 6 years later, was a testament to that.

**Author's Note:**

> NO MORE TENDOU MOM SLANDER!!! I BELIEVE IN SINGLE MOMMA TENDOU SUPREMACY!!
> 
> thanks for the read babe! 
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated!


End file.
